The Demon's Haven
by parkourmaster07
Summary: It never crossed on Izaya's mind to be lost in the woods, but it really didn't cross his mind to find a mansion on the deepest part of it. curiosity leads to trouble after he struggled to find out the truth behind the lifeless mansion, Izaya encountered a demon that was trap on his own sin for more than a century. Is their meeting fated to lead the same tragedy? or another ending?.
1. Prologue

Don't kill me please! i just have the sudden urge to post this, i hope you will tell me if it ok or not!

i don't own durarara!

if anyone is uncomfortable with SakurayaxShizuo, they are paired first but this is definitely Shizaya.

hope you enjoy and review..

* * *

><p>Prolouge...<p>

.

.

.

"… _What if, I become like you too?... if that would happen then I can spend my lifetime with you" a soft voice said just above a whisper. "I would be able to live longer and we can be together" _

"_No…" was a firm answer came from a blond male._

"_Why? Don't you want to be with me?" a worried look crossed over the raven haired male as his magenta eyes looked up a bit disappointed with the response he heard. _

"_I.. I can't let that happen.. it's just… being like me.. I don't want you to become a monster as well"_

"… _then, what if I die? What if something would happen to me?" _

"_Never, I will protect you no matter what" Honey coloured eyes narrowed and he pulled the lithe male into an embrace and hugged him tightly as he repeated what he said. "I will protect you…"_

Blinking twice the first thing I saw was the old ceiling and the faded paintings on it, I stared at it for a moment and frowned, this ceiling used to be so bright and full of colours before the painted red roses and the clear sky was now fading and replaced by the cobwebs and dust. Even the chandelier that sparks so brightly are now hanging there uselessly, some crystals are gone and the lights are forgotten and some birds decided to make a nest on there too. My eyes shifted to the other side where the bedside table was and the walls were on the same state like the ceiling, it was so beautiful before but it doesn't exist anymore I was gone… Sighing I frowned and looked back at the ceiling before my eyes drifted to the other side and I saw him. Magenta eyes staring back at me, those long lashes and pale skin, soft lips that always spoke meaningful and wonderful things. His raven locks falling to his side as he stared at me. He wore the kimono I gave him, pink and white combination that suits his pale complexion and the sparkling magenta eyes, printed sakura petals on his haori that suited his name.

"Sakuraya.."

I murmured and he smiled slowly reaching out to ghost his fingers on my cheek as he studied my features like he always do, I looked at him slowly frowning, I hate seeing him frowning it's.. it's not right.

"_Why do you look so sad Shi-chan?"_

He murmured and I just looked at him, I don't want to blink afraid that if I do he might disappear.. so I just stayed silent and looked at him stroking my cheeks with a worried look. I frowned even more when I saw him make that face and I decided to answer.

"..Because you are not here.. "

I whispered and he gave me a curious look before he withdraw his hand away from my cheek and lay still on his side as he stared at me, there are no words that followed after a few minutes he decided to speak.

"_..Then why?"_

"…Why?"

No.. don't continue, I don't want to hear this, I don't want to hear this coming from him. I won't be able to take it, but I know .. I know the words that will take flight from his parted lips, the sad truth that can't be bend or forgotten. The truth that always haunted me since that day.

"_..why did you.. Why did you kill me?"_

_._

_._

_._

My breath hitched and I didn't know how to answer him as I clenched my fist so hard I felt my nails digging through the skin of my palm, I felt the blood but not the pain, eventually I gulped and closed my eyes to think of a proper response, but once I opened it my fears came true, beside me is nothing but empty space on the bed, there is no warmth, no sign of being occupied and I buried my face on the pillow, I didn't want to get up. The strength in my body somehow is being washed away and I .. for once started to mourn again. It had been like this since that day, since Sakuraya's death. Every morning I see him, every day I see him, and every night im being chased by the memories of that day. It just came to the point where I started not to care anymore. I even forgotten to take care of myself, but even if I don't eat or sleep I won't die.. I cant.. I'm immortal after all, a monster, a demon.

I lazily pulled myself up to bed as I trotted towards the bathroom, my tail swinging behind me quite lazily and I went straight to the bathroom, the water is still running thankfully because of his two house demon servants who were also like his parents. They are the one still making this mansion look like still a mansion though it was a total failure, the paints are fading, the murals are barely seen and since I didn't care at all it must be tough for them to clean the whole place. Unlike before, Sakuraya managed the cleaning and everything in the mansion looks so amazing, even I tend to clean the place before but now.. I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom as I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at my refection, my human form.. barely taken care off, the once blond locks were now brunette like it's original colour and I stopped putting the charm on it to make it look blond, it was long now, past my shoulder and I just tied it just like that.

"_You should cut your hair Shi-chan.. it's too long, isn't that a hassle?"_

I looked at the mirror and saw him standing behind me with that same smile, leaning against the doorframe and I looked down at the counter.

"Not..really.." I murmured and looked up to see nothing behind me, I sighed and dried my hair tying them I slipped into my kimono and the blue and white haori that was a present from him, I heard a knock just in time I was finished.

"Shizuo! don't go lazing on the bed, and get your ass here to eat!"

"Coming" I grumbled and trotted out of the room only to be greeted by the two servants that I mentioned earlier. Kida and Mikado, these two are the one who practically raised me, They are house hold demons, so they don't age and they stay on what form they are when they are made. They looked like your modern teenager when in fact these two are older than me. I followed them towards the dining hall and frowned. Human food really is not a basic need, but since I don't get out consuming souls and sexual energy or even human flesh which disgusts me for being such a cursed creature, i managed to control those desires long ago. Human food is basically a distraction to my hunger; I poked the eggs and stared at it.

"How are you feeling?" Mikado asked on his seat as he looked at me and I sighed taking a bite and frowned.

"fine.." I grumbled and he just nodded, there had been a few exchange of words since that day and they didn't pry in into me anymore. Unlike before I nearly choked Kida to death because he pissed me off, I know they are just talking the sense out of me. 'That it wasn't my fault' 'it was just an accident' but I can't accept those excuses. I dragged one sharp black nail on the wooden table and repeated the process until I finished my breakfast, I stood up and started to walk towards the hallways. I heard them sigh and just ignored it.

"_You should eat more.. you look pale"_

I glanced to my side and saw him walking beside me and I looked down continuing to walk.

"..I can't, I feel disgusted"

"_Why?"_

"You know why.."

.

.

.

I went to the garden and looked around, despite the fact that I didn't care about the mansion, I poured out all my care here in the garden, the carnation roses and orchids. Those wild flowers and herbs that I managed to handle it was there, this garden is the reminder of what sakuraya had left and I made sure to take care of it. He used to spend a lot of time here, trimming the bushes and arranging the pots, making sure his flowers are being taken care of. Now I can't let them just die, it's my duty now.

"_They've grown so beautiful.." _

I heard him as I picked some white roses and carried it to the small shrine near the sakura tree and placed it on the empty vase. Underneath on where I stood is where I buried my beloved, it was so ironic, he is here but it seemed he isn't. I didn't understand why I see him, if it was his ghost hunting me on my every days, I sat and leaned against the tree taking out a book from the library which I suppose ive read over thirty or more times, everyday this is my routine, I would stand and eat lunch and return here, back to the garden and into the shrine, when the sun sets I return back to the mansion and after dinner I lock myself into my room and fight the nightmares on my sleep, this routine had been going on for two centuries.. i'm tired and I want to end it, I tried to take my life but I can't … a spell is preventing me to do so, but maybe this is a punishment then Im willing to accept this today is not an exemption.. it will just repeat like a cycle ..

That was my thought…

But then..

.

.

.

.

.

"Alas! …This is quite an interesting place~"


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the first chapter! yes, that one is a prologue, this is where the story really did begin, i hope no one mind but i did have Tsukumoya Shinichi here because dem! he needs love! anyways i hope you enjoy and review of what you think it motivates a lot! _

_I dont own Durarara or any of the characters!_

_enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p>A small town is residing on the dark forest, forgotten by time and age it stood and remained on the safe protection from the trees and woods, people are devoted to god and their beliefs are strong and it passed on generation by generation. The teachings, philosophy and stories were being taught in school and processed on generations, the people always believe to serve god and that they are nothing but humans only to praise and thank, everyone thinks they are below the almighty unseen being.<p>

Except for one…

"Are you going to the festival today? A big thanksgiving will be held!" A brunette bespectacled teen chirped as he tried to catch up with the pace of his friend that was walking to fast. He frowned a bit as he didn't receive a reply but later on he answered.

"You know I am not interested with that kind of thing.. Shinra, I don't like giving thanks and praises" the reply came smooth and full of confidence as Shinra shook his head as he looked around seeing the people getting crazy about tonight's festival.

"Ah well, I was just wondering though, we used to go out together back in middle school so I was just asking, you really are different Izaya"

Izaya tipped his head to the side and smirked as he glanced at Shinra, he stopped and made a 360 degree turn using the ball of his foot as his sandals buried on the ground and his yukata flopping with the wind. "Perhaps I am indeed different, I don't see myself on level with these people, look around you they are all getting excited for praises and singing.. to someone who they can't see nor hear, I do not want to participate on these practices now that im turning 18, as a kid I used.. uh no.. I have too because that is the norm, because that's what my parents want me to do and I can't say no on that age but now I have my rights and I shall do whatever I want" he once again turned and started walking as Shinra followed him with a hum of approval. it was indeed true, Izaya was strange, unlike the people in the town he was what you call.. a stray perhaps, his beliefs are different from them. Since he went to school and observed his surroundings he didn't understand why the people are so keen on believing something they can't see nor hear, that even a proof of its existence isn't anywhere.

"That is right, your birthday Is coming next week.. what are you going to do?"

"Well, nothing much… though I wish for something interesting to happen, but for now I have to keep moving to get to the top of the class ne? if I get top on the class it is for c-"

"yes, yes,… the smartest kid in this town gets to be sent away from another town, or country or wherever."

"Indeed, I can't wait for that to happen, unfortunately the previous students were sent back home here for they can't pass the confirmatory exam, so when I get out of here I'll make sure not to come back." A smirk graced at izaya's lips as he continued to march, carrying his painting tools and a canvas. "Besides.. everyone wanted to get out of here.. to be sent in an advance country and learn new things.. I would surely love that. I won't be dealing with these people anymore."

Sighing Shinra followed Izaya carrying his own tools as he frowned "You do know that the people here had high hopes for you and Tsukumoya-kun to raise this town out of the mud" Shinra saw izaya visibly cringe at the mention of his rivals name.

Orihara Izaya

Tsukumoya Shinichi

They had been rivals since elementary, whether in academics or sports or anything Izaya hated that mask freak! Tsukumoya was the hindrance to his success after all only one student is allowed to be sent, and Izaya won't go down with a fight with him.

"Don't even mention the name of the mask wearing freak" he mumbled and sighed as he pouted a bit before glancing at Shinra. "Anyways have you chosen a place to paint already? It will be submitted next week~ an I have already a place in mind!"

"Ehh… but I haven't found any yet" Shinra sighed as he groaned bitterly and blinked as he saw Izaya running.

"Well I better go now so.. bye! Hope you find something worth to paint aside from Celty's curves!" The raven haired male ran off and Shinra stood still shocked as he blushed in embarrassment.

.  
>.<p>

"Mou, this is quite tiring" Izaya murmured as he walked towards the southern gate, each part of the town had these giant shrine gates, indicating that if you step out means you will be facing the dark forest, people come and go to the gates, mostly men who were hunters and women who are collecting herbs and others that just wanted to explore, but the southern gate is one of the gates that only few people step outside. Long time ago the southern gates led to the path of evil, far and deeper in the forest stories believed a demon lived on a grand mansion before, though no one had ever seen the mansion despite that some brave people that surveyed the place, they found nothing except the burned and abandoned shrine of the southern Deity, each gates had a respected Shrine not far from it, it is believed to guard and protect them from evil. That is Izaya's destination, The southern gate shrine. The category of the painting given to them is mysterious, ancient and should tell a story so the shrine was a perfect subject. Looking up at the sky they sun was up and he would have to get there fast he can have time to paint it better. Getting excited at the outcome of his work he paused as he arrived at the shrine to see that someone had already sat there and started to paint. Seeing a lighter shade of raven locks Izaya frowned.

"Alas… just not my luck after all.."

Hearing this, the boy on the shrine paused on his strokes as he listened, Izaya could practically sense the smirk that the other had even his back was still visible to him.

"It seems that we have the same subject interest Orihara-kun" a muffled answer was returned as the boy turned to face him, he was wearing a fox mask this time, no one had seen the face of Tsukumoya Shinichi and anyone dared or tried to pry his mask for fun or curiosity will face his wrath, despite the fact that Izaya was curious and wanted to make fun of taking the damn thing off he had witness how the last guy ended up in coma for two weeks.

"Yeah, I would agree to that Tsukumoya-kun~ I should have expected it and gotten early though.. " Izaya pouted and skipped to stand beside the other boy looking at his work he smirked. "Tsukumoya-kun really is good with everything" smirking Izaya looked around and tipped his head to the side as Tsukumoya looked up to him and sat still.

"I could say the same thing Orihara-kun but really, you can drop your play now that we are alone" The mask teen tipped his head to the side and faced the other raven as he sat still on his stool paintbrush in hand. Izaya blinked and stared at Tsukumoya with fake innocence as he pouted a bit, showing a fake offended shake of head he shrugged.

"I do not know what you mean Tsukumoya-kun but you hurt my feelings you know, I can't even tell if you are smiling behind your mask or if you are just trying to annoy me".

The masked teen stood up and placed a hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner and he pointed at his mask. "Orihara-kun, among the two of us you are the one wearing a mask, you deserve this fox mask I have right now, you are so cunning and manipulative but it won't work on me I assure you, if you are coaxing my time for a small chat to disturb me I suggest you use your remaining time to find some subject" Tsukumoya sat down once again and started to resume his work.

Izaya glared at the back of those ash hair and he crossed his arms a small huff escaping his lips as he shrugged. "ah mou.. Tsukumoya-kun, so serious I'll be going now ne, I don't want to get beaten by you~" turning around Izaya frowned and continued to walk outside without any particular direction. He could only hope to find something interesting. He can't lose to that masked freak but anyway he should focus on finding some wonderful and amazing subject.


	3. Chapter 3

_first i want to apologize for last time so i decided to make an update and a longer one at that so here it is i hope you will like it._

_review and follow and favorite ne, if you are interested! ^^_

_happy reading _

_I dont' own Durarara! _

* * *

><p><em>The dry leaves continued to fall into the ground as light footsteps can be heard, I walked through the woods, crunching some branches on my steps as I continued to survey the place, I've passed the burned shrine and now walking straight away from it. I know I should not stray away, that I should get back before it goes dark, that the woods are not a safe place, but my mind said otherwise. I feel lost yet familiar, the path im taking.. I felt like ive walked this path again and again. My pace quicken as I neared a dead and huge oak tree, it looks so eerie, the wind was cold and the silence around is deafening. I looked back to where I came from there was nothing but woods and trees circling the dead tree and i was sure that it didn't look like this when I arrived, it was as if the trees moved and blocked any other way<em>. _there was no path, no way of going back. I took a step and touched the dead tree sending a chill on my spine. As if knowing what and where I should go I closed my eyes and walked around the tree, once I opened them I stared at the white wild flowers in the bushes that led to a path, I was sure those flowers weren't there nor the bushes or that path way. As I walked towards the bushes I saw three more pathways but instead of choosing as if once again I knew where I was heading I took the third way and as I crawled on the large bushes, I bumped into something hard, and I looked up to see a huge gate.. it slowly opened when I touched it and th-_

"nngh.." Izaya frowned as he was blinded by the rays of the sun and he huffed, sitting up the yukata slipping off one slender shoulder. "That dream again.." he murmured and glanced at the empty house save for himself. This dream is haunting him since childhood and he tried to push it away, but right now the urge to follow his meaningless dream was being insistent these past few days. Groaning Izaya stood and stretched his tired muscle as he walked towards the small kitchen, prepared some small breakfast as and did all his personal needs.

Going out the small house he frowned as he stared at it, he lived alone since then, the townspeople just saw him on the burned abandoned shrine as a child the only clue that was left on him was a small note with his name written on it, that's why the people here referred him as blessing, everyone knew him and he knew everyone as well, he transferred houses to houses when he was a child so someone can look after him but when he turned 12 they gave the small cot for him to live and he liked it. Having his own house, he had different jobs but most of them are freelance, the townspeople gave him mostly what he needed. Because of his talents and brains they had a big hope for him to travel outside the town and into the big cities, that one day Izaya might help their small town escape poverty. Though as he grew up his perspective and thoughts went into other way, the practices and rites he used to love when he was young makes him sicken but he still keep up the façade of the loved and kind hearted boy of the town.

".. might find some nice location today" he murmured grabbing his tools as he continued to walk around the town greeting everyone he met with fake smiles and neared the southern gates. Yawning he frowned and made his way to the old abandoned shrine and blinked as he saw Tsukumoya Shinichi sitting on the same place as he sat yesterday.

"Ara, I thought you are finished by now Tsukumoya-kun?"

Hearing this the other teen turned to look at Izaya and the raven flinched a bit as he saw his mask, it was a blank mask, plain white nothing was on it and it freaked Izaya a bit as he blinked, wondering how can Tsukumoya see through the mask when he can't see any holes for the eyes. "that's a really bad taste for a mask Tsukumoya-kun.. you look faceless~" he grinned and went to take a few steps towards him to inspect his painting.

"To answer your first question, I wasn't satisfied with my work yesterday so I decided to do it again, and I do not wear mask just to entertain you Orihara-kun" he shrugged and crossed his arms before tilting his head to the side. "You haven't found any good location yet?" he asked and Izaya tried to hide his flinch as he smirked and waved a hand dismissively.

"well, im not a hurry we have a two weeks after all, besides im going to find an amazing place of course ~ im taking my time to ponder with some stuff ne" shifting his weight to one of his leg he looked around the place and made a spin heading straight pass the shrine as he walked.

"Orihara-kun, going to the southern part of the woods is dangerous."

Izaya blinked and turned to face his rival and he smirked "Ara~ are you concern Tsukumoya-kun? I didn't know you care so much!" Izaya snickered as he saw the other sat still even with the mask he can already imagine the frown painted on the ash head's face.

"please, don't indulge yourself with that thought Orihara-kun it makes my skin crawl with disgust" putting his paintbrush on the side the ash head teen crossed his arms. "I am just saying what a normal person would say under these circumstances, the southern woods after all is a cursed place, but if you insist on venturing I do not mind at all and I won't stop you"

"Oh? So you believe those stories?"

"Hardly, but I won't say I don't other unearthly creatures are being cast aside by each shrine guarding the gates, except for the southern one, as you can see it has no purpose at all anymore nor the townsfolk can repair it" Shrugging the masked teen sat down once again.

Izaya blinked and looked at the path straight towards the deeper part of the woods and frowned, it was true though.. some hunters that went through the southern part doesn't usually come back, while others make it they have been traumatized or other are seeing those creatures. But there are some people who ventured back and forth yet nothing happened to them.. pondering over going or not Izaya dared to look at Tsukumoya's work and frowned. He won't lie it looked good, really good. And if Izaya continued to stand there he won't be able to top that painting.

"Well, I just have to see it myself ne? "

"There are some paths that are meant to be lost Orihara-kun.."

Izaya blinked and frowned. "Huh?" but other than that Tsukumoya didn't say anything else anymore as he continued to paint. Huffing Izaya turned and made his way towards the woods, surely he would find something mysterious here.. maybe an old big tree or something. Probably old cots and whatnot, looking over his shoulder the raven frowned, her had been walking for a while now, maybe it's better to go back while it's still early. Turning around he sighed and stretched his arms. "Maa.. nothing is worth a subject here" he murmured but he stopped as soon as he heard small giggles coming behind him.

_Don't go.._

Flinching Izaya felt the hair on his back stood as wind blew by his direction and he looked around.

_Let's play…_

This is bad! This is bad! Izaya's mind screamed as he started to walk back to where he was, wood enchanters it is then. Well at least he knew they do in fact exist, these bastards picked on people and toy with them, normally being lost until they have gone crazy. As if something like this could affect him, he continued to walk ignoring the voices and he can feel himself smirk as he heard one voice that sounded irritated. That's right as long as you won't caught up to their temptation, you are safe, he had heard these from the old people, the series of chanting continued as he walked.

_Why hurry?_

_Don't go.._

_Help me.._

_Please come back.._

But none of those worked on him, even the crying and scream of calling help, he was going good until a particular comment made his ears twitch.

_He looks just like that person…_

_A relative maybe?_

_But that person doesn't have any…_

Clenching his fist Izaya silently cursed, he can bear those begging and calling but this… is something he can't pass by, it's an information! Whether it was true or not it is something his ears had accustomed to hear every time he was in town.

_It's been a century or more after all…_

_It would be entertaining if this one ends up like him too.._

_Don't be like that, he was kind hearted you know.._

This is cheating! Izaya had been fighting with his inner self as he continued to walk at the same time listing, he knew they were talking about him, is this their way to distract him? Do they know this is something that he can't just sit still without finding out what's behind those words.

_I wonder what would happen if they meet?_

Who? Are they talking about one person? That last sentence sounded like a pure tone of curiosity. Frowning Izaya shook his head and started to run, he shouldn't be listening in the first place! Ignore he should have continued to ignore them. blinking Izaya stared at the broken tree with horror, he had passed that twice now!

He is lost!

Looking up the sky is starting to become dark, and Izaya can hear small and faint howling of the wolves, he slid his hand underneath the sleeve of his yukata and held his kunai just in case, nobody in the town knew he had a talent for holding one, after all, all they knew is the kind hearted teen that was given in the town, which was the complete opposite of who he really was, considering he uses the information he gets for black mailing, kanra as his alias became well known and one of the hated names. It was an unspoken thing but if you received a letter from kanra expect some abnormalities in your life.

"Shit, I should have not got caught up in those enchanters conversation" Izaya stopped as he saw a shadow lurking out from behind the woods, and he took a step back gripping his weapon on his right hand and holding his canvas and tools on the other he glared. The shadow was of a man that he can make off but as soon as he saw it's face he took a step back, he had never fought anyone in the town since he was maintaining his good reputation but the urge to just run now is so overwhelming. The man of course he knew was from the town, Iroshi Tatsuya, a hunter that had been missing for months now after venturing the southern gates. Now Izaya knew what happened to him. That crazy grin, unfocused eyes, this is not a good fight and having his tools with him, he didn't want to leave them either so with a huff he turned and run and the other male decided to follow him as well.

It had been some time before Izaya shook off the crazy bastard that was chasing him but his next problem is. He got deeper into the forest. Walking aimlessly he placed his hand on a nearby tree as he panted and rested. Catching his breath he sighed and looked around, then up to the dead and huge oak tree it looks so eerie an-

Wait!

This, Izaya stepped back as he looked at the oak tree and the place, it was no mistake it was like the place in his dreams, he looked back to where he came and there was nothing but woods and trees circling the dead tree and he was sure that it didn't look like this when he arrived, it was as if the trees moved and blocked any other way. I bit my lips and the urge to laugh was so overwhelming until he finally burst and laughed slamming the tree with his fist as he thought the irony of it. Ending up here being lost and into a place where he thought only in his dreams existed, that was funny … wait… if this place really do existed as far as he could remember there was a way.. towards that gate! Izaya looked at the tree and he smirked, he can go to that gate and then maybe he can find some subject and a place to stay a night. Remembering his dream Izaya looked at the tree and touched tree closing his eyes as he circled it he frowned, he certainly looked like an idiot now but never mind that. Doing so he continued and once he opened his eyes he was surprised to see the white wild flowers in the bushes that led to a path, he was sure those flowers weren't there nor the bushes or that path then decided to walk and follow the path and that's where he saw three more pathways and as far he remembered from his dream he took the third and crawled on the large bushes, It was like déjà vu again and again. As much as he hated this predicament he continued to crawl and bumped into something hard, squirming his way out of the bushes Izaya stared at the huge gate with a smirk, in his dreams, he barely sees the image of the gate but he was sure it was a gate even if it was blurry but now..

"Beautiful"

He murmured as he gripped he rails and saw the large mansion that was residing inside, a dark mansion surrounded with dead tree, the dark eerie and aura on the mansion itself was enough to make his blood pump with excitement, it was the first time he saw something as big as this. Dusting off his clothes the raven went and shook the gates but to his dismay it was locked and he frowned. Slipping his tools on the gap between the railings he jumped and decided to climb on it instead, as he landed on the other side he smirked and grabbed his things as he looked around.

"Alas! This is interesting!~"

.

.

Meanwhile inside the mansion where the mourning demon resides rose to his bed looking out of his window with a frown.

"Someone is here…"


	4. Chapter 4

_wah! It's been too long anyways thanks for all the reviews hoypuyou guys readiiwrote this on my phone so they might be some typo anyway enjoy reading _

_I dont own the characters or Durarara! _

* * *

><p>It had been the same routine to Shizuo, waking up, eating, gardening and silent mourning for his beloved. This day is same as usual, nothing special and nothing could change that. Shizuo did not mind at all, this is his punishment and he deserved this actually its never enough.<p>

With a tired sigh the demon pushed himself up from the tree that he had been leaning on, staring at the book that he held tightly on his hand Shizuo frowned.

"_Ah Shi-chan haven't you read that so many times now? "_

A small frown had appeared on the brunnete's face as he looked at the other male that was sitting on the chair that frequently visited his hallucinations.

"It's nice and understandable " he murmured looking at the book in his hand before shifting his gaze back to the other male who was now gone, any traces of his existence is now gone replaced by nothing but memories and shizuo clenched the book tightly as he continued to walk. These endless torment of seeing Sakuraya.

Sakuraya...

His sweet and kind raven, the only person that matters to him most. The reason for his smile and the only one that makes his heart beat in a marathon thump. Yet that person doesn't exist anymore, he won't be able to feel the warm skin against his own, the soft laughter and his smooth voice. It was all gone in just one night, just one fucking night. Shizuo shook his head to try and forget about it, but it's not that easy.

"eh! You forgot to clean the porch?! "

" I'm sorry Masaomi i was busy preparing for dinner since we lack ingredients as well i had to go out for a bit and searched for some food"

Shizuo heard the familiar voices of his two house companions, it seems they are dividing the task for cleaning the mansion. Before, it was Sakuraya who mostly did the chores and with the help of the two others they made the mansion as beautiful as new, but now it was far beyond that. The demon took a few steps and went towards the kitchen where the voices are. Seeing them he sighed letting his presence known to them and Kida the blond one looked at the demon and blinked.

"ah Shizuo.. Are you hungry? " he asked and crossed his arms with a small frown and pointed at Mikado. " well there is no food yet so you should wait for a bit" Kida smiled and shrugged.

Frowning Shizuo sighed and looked at the two. "you don't really have too, you know that i can survive without human food so you should not trouble yourself anymore " Shizuo murmured as he stood still, he knew it was hard to find food in their condition. Mikado usually went out of the woods to find food and sometimes sneaks into the town which is dangerous if the townspeople found out that they still exist the same tragedy might once again occur. But his comment made a the two frown as they stared at each other for a moment waiting which would open his mouth first. Mikado broke the uncomfortable silence and he spoke lowly making sure to check Shizuo's temper.

"But Shizuo you know that if you dont consume something your body would crave for you know... Tha-"

" In short if you dont eat human food to distract your appetite, you will start to crave your original food source which is human soul and sexual energy mm? Which spells more trouble for us, we are lucky that you had managed to tame your hunger over these years"

Kida crossed his arms as he sighed and gestured for Mikado to start cooking, which the other nodded and went to start cooking and Kida looked at the frown on Shizuo's face. " look i know you are worried and all but hey! We are doing this for more than a century or so! Hell i cant even remember anymore but we are family here so don't carry all the burden "

Shizuo looked at the other and nodded as he shifted lightly and looked down at his feet. "It wasn't your fault. Sakuraya knows that too, none of us wanted that to happen" Kida knew how much Shizup had hated himself after Sakuraya's death and he slowly changed, from the calm and collected blond into this short tempered and self loathing brunette. It made Kida and Mikado sad to see this change into their young master. They after all raised Shizuo after the death of his parents.

As far as Kida and Mikado rembered the Heiwajima household is a powerful family back then. But Shizuo's father had a very dark secret, it is said he was a half demon or he made a contract with a demon and eventually his position from being a mere debt collector rose up with undying questions as how did that happened. No one really knew but he always had this woman with him all the time rumors said it was a demon and was the reason why he immediately rose up to a much higher position. Apparently he got consumed with the power and money and he wanted to be more than anyone and apparently killed the woman he was with to gain her power and ate her. Kida did not know if it was true or not but... He had seen the man and he was kind and gentle especially to his wife and to Shizuo. Perhaps he changed? Kida and Mikado's parents was their servant and Shizuo's father helped them to finance their schooling. The two of them played a lot with Shizuo, and the Heiwajima's treated them nicely but one day everything changed...

"I don't want to talk about it" Kida blinked as he looked at the demon that retreated back to his room and Kida sighed.

"If only things can change around here you know" Kida glanced at the raven that was chopping some onions.

" I find that quite impossible, we tried everything to help him... "

"i can't blame him though... Knowing the fact that you killed the only person you love... I would probably hate myself as well" after saying that Kida looked at the raven with a sad smile and he looked down. "that was the most awful scene ive ever seen"

Shizuo plopped down on his bed as he stared blankly at the window. Kida is asking him something impossible, how can he even forgive himself for doing that? How could he forget it... That's just..

"_Shi-chan you seemed bothered what is wrong? "_

Shizuo stared at the raven lying beside him with a small frown.

"How could i forget when i keep seeing you... "

He murmured and gripped the sheets as he stared at the magenta eyes. He did not understand why Sakuraya kept on showing up, he knew it wasn't a ghost perhaps he was going crazy? But then again his mind is far from sane anymore. The deity on the southern shrine had said so when he visited him after a century of Sakuraya's death.

"_**You have changed demon kid.. "**_

That was his exact words before disappearing.

With another sigh Shizuo glanced to his side where Sakuraya was earlier only to find an empty space. Closing his eyes he was about to take a quick nap before dinner when he felt it. Another presence inside the barrier that was set around the mansion. It did not belong to Kida or Mikado or any animals that sometimes lost its way inside it was a human. Raising up he looked out of the window with a frown.

"Someone is here.. "

He stood up and went out of his room only to see Kida rushing towards him, maybe he felt the presence too.

"Shizuo! Someone is here! Maybe its a priest we need to hide! "

" No it's just a human, i don't feel any strong magic or something " he murmured and looked around for a moment as he headed to the hallway.

"What should we do? It's not possible to have someone in here. After all the mansion cant be found except if you already found it"

"Maybe ive been followed while i was out" Mikado spoke slowly as he nervously glance around.

" that is possible but, you should have felt its presence for now let's observe then we can scare the shit out of this person " Shizuo silently opened the door leading to the main staircase and jumped up to sit on the huge gold chandelier. Kida and Mikado remained hidden on the balcony of the second floor. Of course it would be juat easy for Shizuo to kill the intruder but he promised not to spill blood amymore.

"wow... This is huge"

Shizuo looked down to see the human enter the mansion seeing only the top of his raven head as it turned side to side to observe his surrounding, it was unusual for a human to get through the barrier which is why Shizuo wanted to observe him first. He probably is from the town seeing his red and black yukata and he was carrying a canvas with him, maybe he is a painter? Shizuo frowned as he saw him approach the grand staircase and he decided it was enough. Standing up he closed his eyes and jumped down.

Izaya looked around marveling the wonderful faded murals on the wall as he smirked, well maybe he could use this grand staircase as subject the pillar that stood with a serpent engraved into it is stunning . Turning to his side he blinked as he heard a thud and the sudden blow of wind made him cough a bit as dust assaulted his nose it was as if a huge thing had fallen. Clearing his sight he looked at the source of the noise and his eyes widen, there on the top of the stair case was a monster...

A beast

It's golden fur stood out the most, it looks like a lion a ten times bigger than the lion, but it had a long sharp claws and canine protruding out of its snarling mouth. The tail was long and bushy dividing into fours and five Izaya isnt sure, the tail looked like it was a kitsune but izaya knew it isnt a kitsune because kitsune are fox and he was sure as hell foxes do not have horns or the masive black and golden wings that was twitching with anticipation.

Izaya was speechless, it was a beast, golden eyes in slits and he could not move. This is the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, hearing the snarl he took a step back as the creature slowly approached the raven.

"ohh... Been a long time since ive seen Shizuo turned into his beast form" Kida murmured as he and Mikado observed from above.

" Yeah... He didn't use this form that much, well it's good for scaring"

Shizuo stared at the raven as he stalked closer to him he suddenly leaped from the top of the stairs and down in front of the human, he heard the yelp came out from that mouth as the raven lost his footing and fell down scattering all his tools and canvas. Growling he was about to roar for warning when he saw his face. Time seemed to stop for Shizuo as he saw those wide ruby eyes, if his eyes are playing tricks on him now, it's a bad timing, this person.. This person looked like Sakuraya.. No not exactly but they had the same features, his lips his cheekbones the raven hair also his scent and now he can tell the presence as well. This is not good his mind is too messed up to think and he roared making Izaya cover his ears in a deafening cry as he closed his eyes.

"leave... Now.. Don't come back "

Izaya's eyes widen as he heard the deep voice that sent shiver down his spine as he nodded blankly, scrambling on his feet as he ran out of the mansion, climbed out the gate tearing his yukata in the process as he panicked and ran away. He just ran straight not looking back trying to think what just happened.

That was a beast..

" a beast.. " Izaya repeated as he continued to run, his blood rushing, his heartbeat is on a marathon thump. He did not understand why, was it because he was scared? No that wasn't the case and he knew that, he suddenly stop to catch his breath and blinked as he found himself back into the shrine. Dif he really ran that fast? But it felt like it wasn't too far, why did he arrived so fast in here?

Questions..

Questions...

There are so many questions in Izaya's mind he felt like his brain is going to explode if he can't answer them all. But all he could think about was the beast, he isn't scared he was just...

" Heh... Ha.. Ahahaha! " he leaned back against one of the ruins in the shrine as he laughed and held his stomach. Of course he wasn't scared! It wasn't fear that made his legs move and the blood rushing through him, the adrenaline..

It was excitement! The excitement of seeing a beautiful creature, of discovering something new and the danger that came along with it. It was the first time Izaya felt these rush of emotions. Even when he was doing all those blackmailing it did not entertain him that long.

"Interesting! Wonderful! Ahh this is what thrill is! This is what ive been missing! "

Closing his eyes he smirked and walked back inside the town. He will be back, that beast is not just a beast... He spoke and Izaya is sure he can reason with anyone who speak the same language as him.

" It seems i finally found something interesting~ "


	5. Chapter 5

"what happened to you? You look like you went on a mad dash Izaya" Shinra asked as he scanned the raven, his hair looked disheveled and the sleeve of his yukata are torn but he did not miss the way Izaya's crimson orbs shone brightly, there was something going on in those eyes.

"Alas, i fell off the tree cause i was looking for a nice subject for painting and i had this idea of trying to look from a higher vintage point "

A shrug as Izaya finished his talking made Shinra raise a brow. "that is a clear lie and obviously not convincing Izaya " he murmured and sighed, clearly Izaya doesn't care at all but Shinra is much more concern how Izaya seemed to be in a good mood. "Also you seemed to be in a awfully good mood should i be concern about it? "

" pfft! Shinra why would you say that? Besides if i am, is that a bad thing? For me to be in a good mood seems to bother you"

"we both knew that if you are in such a good mood you are up to no good at all."

"ah i see... Well maybe i am maybe not, but it has nothing to do with you" he smirked and skipped back to his small house waving at the townspeople as he pass by. His mind now calculating how to get back inside that mansion without being killed, anyways he will be back there and he will make sure that the beast would listen to him, after all in this small town called Nashiro who knew there was a mystical creature that resides in the deep woods. Humning to himself tge raven frowned as he removed his yukata, the sleeves were torn and it was his favourite. Well it's worth the sacrifice after all. Looking outside the sun had already set down and the townspeople alreadt prepared for cooking their dinner or waiting for their loved ones to return home after a tiring job, plowing the fields or hunting through the woods. Izaya just watched them from his window seeing his voice beloved humans interacting with eachother. Lately the town is getting boring, it's a very peaceful town filled with righteous beliefs and rituals, arguments barely happens, they resolve it with peaceful talking and the people are understanding and kind. As much as Izaya loved his humans he was never satisfied observing them and their good sides... No that is boring, it was never fun observing the kindness alll the time, after all humans are never kind, all of them had darkness within, ALL of them.

"It's not that im doing anything wrong after all, all I do is discover this side of them to rip them off of the fake kindness.. To expose their darkest desires to let them submerge to their sins... And even so.. Even when they are on the lowest point of their lives, when they crumble and completely broke I.. Of course will still love them... "

Shinra had stared at him when Izaya said those words, he realized that Izaya had a few loose screw in the head. To detach himself feom people he had created this idea of being superior among them, and Shinra knew one day the human who called himself god will crumble in the lowest way possible.

- Southern Woods of Nashiro

Heiwajima manor

Shizuo bent down as he picked the sketchpad and canvas left on the floor as well as the paintbrushes holding them he stared at it as his thoughts went back to that raven.

"Wow that scared the shit out of him, im sure he is not stupid enough to get back here " Kida chirped as he strolled down the staircase praising the demon as he skipped along with Mikado. But as soon as they reached the demon that was now on his human form, he didn't move an inch since then and Mikado raise a brow.

"Are you alright Shizuo?" he poked the Shizuo carefully and just like a magic spell the now blond demon looked back at him and frowned. "ah look your hair turned to blond now. Probably because you turned into your beast form"

"mmm.. " was the only answer as he looked at Mikado, "Just.. That human he.. Kinda looked like Sakuraya" he murmured and looked down his feet. He isn't even sure if he was hallucinating or his mind was playing tricks on him, but fuck! He knew that presence and scent is the same, the scent that he missed the most.

"What? That must be well uh.. Uh maybe you are confused or something" Kida tried to reason out as he looked at Mikado and gestured for him to continue.

"How can you be so sure Shizuo? I mean its not possible right? That.. Sakuraya.. "

"It is.. It's possible! If he was reinca-" Shizuo had to stop mid sentence as he saw Sakuraya's form on the staircase behind Mikado. And he doesn't look like he was pleased, he was looking at Shizuo like how he used to when he was angry, when Shizuo usually teased him for being to girlish which made his raven angry. It was the same look and Shizuo gulped before hearing the snap of Kida's finger and he focused to the blond teen.

"What?"

"I said that its possible, but how? I mean-"

"No, I was confused it's not that, i was just... " he looked back at the staircase and there was no one there. "Just forget what I said" after that the blond started to walk upstairs and back to his room leaving the two teens confuse. How could he? To think that someone who looked like Sakuraya could make him forget about the real one. Besides that brat won't be back anymore so... It really would not matter. Blinking he looked at the items he was carrying, the paintbrush qnd canvas also the sketch book, he was surprised that he didn't notice he had brought those things along with him. Tossing them on the table he picked the sketch pad and started to skim though it as he observed the book and the contents of it, there was a random sketch of animals, people, places and flowers. It was beautiful the kid had a talent, its a shame thathe left his things here due to fright. With a tired sigh the demon placed the book back on top of the nightstand as he rolled on his bed, blinking he groaned as his honey colored eyes changed into slits and turning into bright golden hues and he curled into his bed gripping his own throat. Here is it again, the hunger, even though he manages to control his hunger for these past few months his body craved for something else. At first he wasn't sure what it was all he knew is he needed to consume 'something', he tried to eat a lot that tine thinking he might be hungry or something so he did but still it didn't go away, so when he got a sudden flash back on what happened centuries ago when he got out of control and sucked the life out of some hunters he knew exactly what he needed now. His original food source. Human souls and sexual energy either of it and it frustrates him, he can't tell this problem to Kida or Mikado, they wil worry and knew what those two are capable of when it comes to him. If he said he need human soul so badly he knew those two could kidnap someone just to feed him. They we're after all his next parents which was creepy, like fuck! Imagine a parent that looks younger than you? Its disturbing.

With another sigh Shizuo frowned as he waited for the clenching of his stomach to end, the unbearable hunger to end. It was tormenting him, the temptation of sinking his nails on those fresh pale skin and remembering the sweet soul being sucked out of these humans.

"NO! Damnit!"

He cursed as he closed his eyes tightly trying to think another things instead to divert his attention elsewhere. So his mind took him back years ago when he met his beloved, those memories are the one keeping him sane for now.

- Town of Nashiro

Izaya's home.

A cup of coffee in a wooden table and some onigiris are Izaya's breakfast he was already munching the last piece of his onigiri as he looked at the books that littered around the table, he was searching for information regarding the monster that he saw yesterday. But Alas! Luck is no where to be find, his books failed him amd there was no information regarding a creature with a resemblance of lion, even that would work but all he saw was kitsune, ogre, wood enchanters, and some common information which doesn't help him at all. He also looked at the map, Nashiro at the center of the paper surrounded by woods and trees, the shrine on each directions but he never saw a mansion.

Nashiro is a town located near the foot of a mountain, the Northern woods are the main center of negotiations, some people from other towns or country drop by to barter things with them, this is the gate where people come and go. The western shrine led to the oceans where fishermen and other business is revolving, the eastern shrine leads to the crops and field and the southern shrine where few people venture since it was dangerous and leads to the deepest part of the mountains.

"These books are useless" he muttered and finished his coffee almost spitting it out forgetting how hot it was but he managed to slow down and frowned before fixing himself in front of the mirror and grabbed his small pad and pen before rushing out. Visiting the beast can wait what's important now is to gather some information first. If he cant find anything useful among the books then he would have to ask his beloved humans, any rumors or story after all legends coming from the older people around is more reliable wether they are true or not.

Making his way out of his small cot, crimson orbs started to survey the area until his eyes landed on the woman that was sweeping the front of her house. The woman is the oldest one in this town and the one who practically raised him.

"My dear old Martha~ how have you been on this fine day? " Izaya greeted as he stood in front of the woman and smiled, the woman in question smiled as she reach out to ruffle the raven locks.

"Izaya child, im glad that you dropped by today. I made some biscuits and treats.. Come in, come in" she excitedly ushered the male inside but Izaya's feet remained planted on the ground as he shook his head.

"No I must decline your offer Martha-san i apologize but i can indulge myself to bring some of your biscuits ne? "

The woman nodded and went inside the small house before coming out and handed Izaya a small bag. "so why are you visiting me my child?"

Taking the bag Izaya smiled and shrugged before he started to play his words rightfully. "You see Martha i have a small problem, im doing a project research about Nashiro! Maybe you know something that happened in this town that it changed so much? How about the southern shrine? " he raised a brow as he waited for the woman to answer but he didn't miss the small tremor on her body or the way her brows furrowed as if she was remembering something awful and there at that moment he realized he had hit a spot!

" I suppose i have nothing interesting to tell you my child" she murmured with a sad smile.

Lie... Its a lie..

Izaya could see it clearly but he decided this could wait later, with a bow he left and started walking towards the southern shrine a gracious smile on his lips as he walked.

"Perhaps its time to visit the beast"


	6. Chapter 6

Loud footsteps can be hear through the hallways as Kida and Mikado rushed to the masters bedroom, turning a sharp corner Kida continued to run while Mikado almost tripped but managed to get himself and followed the blond.

"Ma.. Masaomi! S.. Slow down! "

"I can't! Shizuo needs to know about this! "

"But he pro.. Probably al-" Mikado sighed as he stopped on his tracks but the blond went on ahead and threw all his weight to the door as he was about to push it open, but before he could even touch the handle it twisted and the door went open. Kida realizing it didn't stop as the gravity took over he fell on the floor just in time Shizuo side stepped to let him fall which he did in a loud thump.

"The kid is fucking back.. "

Shizuo sneered, and walked pass the lying blond and Mikado rushed to help Kida.

"I told you he already knew that " Mikado sighed and Kida bounced back on his feet as he trotted towards where the blond went. Stopping shortly he saw Shizuo on the balcony of the second floor and he stood beside him, looking down to see the same raven haired male that was once here yesterday.

"He is back?" Kida murmured and glanced at the demon who didn't say anything yet. "I thought it was another human but it was still the same brat. What are we gonna do? " before Kida could even follow up some more questions Shizuo leaped down and once he landed on the first floor with a loud thud.

A beast was standing once again in Izaya's front as he growled but this time Izaya didn't move he was startled yes but he wasn't scared anymore, in fact he was looking at the beast with the utmost interest perhaps his eyes were sparkling now. Izaya stood still even if the beast started to growl on him and continued to advance.

"I warned you before! Why did you return! "

The beast snarled and Izaya blinked as he listened to the growl coming from the creature and of course he slipped his mask of a frighten human. Clenching his fist at the bag of baked cookies he gulped and looked up at the creature. Taking a deep breath he licked the bottom of his lips as he faked a small shiver. "I.. I got curious.." which is true, and besides that is a part of a human nature even though he sees himself above them he needs to act accordingly.

"I'm sorry I know im not supposed to be here but i just.. Could not help.." he murmured and took a step back as the beast growled taking a step towards him. "Also! I was ... Thinking that maybe i could get my tools and drawing book, it's really important to me.. I just can't sit still without the last memory of my parents.."

Lies..

He was trying the sympathetic approach. If this wont work then he will try to bargain with the beast, he was about to say something when he saw how the glaring eyes turned soft for a moment and he internally smirked as he knew what way to approach this monster. Suddenly Izaya had to cover his eyes as smoke surrounded the beast and he backed away starring as the form slowly morph. Squinting he tried to make out the details, as the smoke cleared out instead of seeing the beast he saw a form of a human.

Wait...

A human?

Rubbing his eyes he looked at the approaching person and it struck him. He was facing the beast who turned into a human form, golden wild locks on his head. A tall and slender man, probably around his 20's Izaya could only guess and those amber shade irises, refined jaw a perfect guy every woman could think of. But wait.. Where the hell did he get those clothes?! He was sure the person were naked just earlier but he was wearing a black robe now. "Wha.."

"Shizuo! Why did you turn in front of him! Are you insane!" a smaller blond teen approached the blond as he panted, Izaya figured he might have got him his robes, it was surprising for izaya to know there are teens probably a bit younger than him was living with this beast. Could it be that they are also monsters in a human form?

"I just want this to be over with" the blond.. The taller one hissed and Izaya heard the same voice that had threaten him just earlier. The blond which Izaya assumed is Shizuo stomped towards him and he stood still even when the blond fisted the front of his yukata and raised him up to his eye level, izaya practically being lifted up the ground Shizuo snarled at him.

" Listen brat, ill give you your things back, in return you will leave this place and never come back or else i will kill you!"

Izaya blinked, biting his lips as he as tried not to smirk in amusement but it failed, Shizuo practically saw that smirk crawled on the raven's features and he growled gripping his yukata tighter. "what the hell are you smiling off bastard!"

"No..no! Its just i really don't believe you will kill me"

"what!?"

"Shizuo calm down" Mikado said in a small voice as he gripped the blond's sleeves and looked up to him with pleading eyes and as always did the spell. Shizuo pushed the younger male away as he huffed angrily. Eyeing Izaya fron head to toe, damn he looks so much like Sakuraya and he hated it, something is off with the kid and he knew it, he can feel the malice and this human is a bad news. Blinking he pointed at the cloth bag that Izaya had and frowned " What's that?".

"Oh! Baked cookies! I got them on the way here" Izaya unwrapped the cloth and held the food for them to see. The aroma of cinnamon and some butter hit the air and the trio in the mansion stared at it with awe. "I was..." Izaya blinked and looked at the cookies "you can have it if you want"

"We dont need your food! You are someone dangerous! A human" Shizuo snapped despite eyeing the food like a hungry animal.

" Oh! No i did not poison it if thats what you mean" to prove his point Izaya took a bite of it and smiled " See.. No harm d- wah!" flinching Izaya looked at Kida who grabbed the bag and started to eat handing one to Mikado and Shizuo started to dig in as well.

"Uh.."

"ah.. Sorry well you see.. Whats your name?" Kida asked as he munched the food with a purr.

"Orihara.. Izaya"

"You see Izaya.. We havent had a decent food to eat since like around almost a hundred years or something so thank for these anyways"

Izaya raised a brow as he looked at the three and in an instant the cookies were gone and Shizuo cleared his throat as he went upstairs. " follow me" he gestured to the raven as he went towards his room.

Izaya followed silently as he observed the place and blinked. The room was huge and clearly it was forgotten by time the wallpapers and paintings are ripped off by what looks like claws, the curtain is on the same state as well. It seems that the room was once beutiful and Izaya can see traces of what it was once.

"here!" Shizuo tossed the pad and the bag of pencils and brushes on the floor. Izaya mentally frowned at that and slowly picked up his things and smiled "Thanks" he murmured as he followed the blond out of his room and back to the hallways.

" Now you got your things i hope you dont return or else im really going to kill you"

Izaya just stared at him and smiled as he made his way out and smirked " I dont think so" he murmured to himself as he returned to the village. A smile painted on his face as he greeted the towns people before spotting a ash grey head cowering on the corner of the well filling his bucket with water.

"Tsukumoya-kun!"

Said teen turned to Izaya who blinked at the sight of the smiling mask that the other wore. "Are you happy today? Your mask is smiling could it be you are conveying your emotions through them since you dont show your face?"

"Not really... You see I am quite having a problem here.. I dropped my hat on the well" he looked down at the well with a tilt of his head and Izaya did the same as he peeked down and frowned.

"I see nothing"

"Its there but you cant see it.. Sometimes there are things that is meant not to seen" he murmured and looked at Izaya.

" What are you implying?"

"oh? Am i implying something?" he returned on to look at the well and shrugged "Just stating things.. Idioms.. Elders in the town used to say that around right?" he tapped his mask as he hummed "what was it again?.. Ah!

There are sights that are not meant to be seen..

There are voices that are not meant to be heard..

There are s-"

"Stories that are not meant to be told..

Places that are not meant to be found

and a history that are meant to be forever lost.. Yeah yeah... What about it?" Izaya continued as he looked at the other boy waiting for some answer as he crossed his arms.

" Are you perhaps following these? Or have you seen something... Heard something or perhaps found something that are not meant to be found?"

"What are you.."

"There is a history that are meant to be forever lost... Dont cross the line... Or you will be lost along with it" with that said the mask teen left and Izaya frowned as he looked at his retreating back, Tsukumoya always acts like he knew everything and Izaya hated that about him, he should be the one who knows about everything. Now he must find out this History that are meant to be forgotten, history is supposed to be relived, discovered not forgotten. Shaking his head he headed back to his own small cot to rest.

"Tomorrow is another interesting day~"


End file.
